Spencer! The Show! REBOOT (Season 1)
The Spencer! The Show! REBOOT (Season 1) is a season which started around October 5th, 2017. This season is schedule to have 16 episodes, each segment hoping to be 5 minutes each. This is the first time Spencer uses a new method of Sony Vegas/MS Paint animating since the Spencer/FOP Crossover from the original series. News On March 8th, 2018, the creator has announced on Twitter that Mimi will return to the show. It is unknown if he is an one time character or a secondary character.First Twitter Status (Mimi) https://twitter.com/Everly2Everly/status/971939570781736960 On March 18th, 2018, Spencer Everly uploaded a preview of Episode 8a. In the description, he says that it's taking so long to make because of remixes and other things. (Reference not available because it was removed off YouTube) On April 22nd, 2018, it is announced that Spencer will change a bit on the lineup, due to him almost finishing the episode "The Sparta Remix is Never Dead". It will now be Episode 8b, and "Mount Olympus Mons" will be 9a and the special, "The Return of the Revenge of Evil Me", will be condensed into a segment instead. Season 2, Episode 5b has been officially announced that it'll be an episode about the Mars New Year, with some information yet to come about what it is.Preview of the next REBOOT episode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyAixruXplg On June 25th, 2018, when Spencer was leaving for a Las Vegas trip, he announces that he'll split the segments instead of combining them altogether. This was announced a little bit before Episode 9b, Part 1 of "The Return of the Revenge of Evil Me" was released.Twitter Status (Segment Separation) https://twitter.com/Everly2Everly/status/1011299136061296642 Part 2 of the episode will now be 9c of the episode, to conserve more time. On July 21st, 2018, Spencer moved his animations to another channel and deleted the animations off the original channel. He also compiled Episode 9 together. Spencer Everly also announced that he got tired of separating the parts and decided to do what he did before. Episodes are now showcased as S(Number) E(Number) instead of Season (Number), Episode (Number) to also conserve for longer episode titles. On August 28th, 2018, Spencer Everly moved the episodes back to his main account. Even though the release dates are shown to be on the same day, the release dates aren't changed as a whole. On September 30th, 2018, a day before the first day of October, Spencer Everly announces that Season 2 will be animated with Flash, releasing a first animation test for the next seasonFlash animation for Season 2. https://youtu.be/pEegD9Q94b0. He also announces that a new logo will be made switching on over to Flash, as well as a new main character for Season 2, making the new character the 4th main character of the series for the rest of the series. Season 2, Episode 1 will be the special containing the characters origins. On October 11th, 2018, a day after the release of "The Fury of That Fried Town", Spencer Everly released a video which was a music remake to the Guild Home Video 1990 LogoGuild Home Video (1990 Logo Music Remake) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyHjBnH7HMc. He stated in the description that he will use that music for the upcoming "Me Histroy with Sherbert: Manne Franken" episode. On November 4th, 2018, Episode 14's trailer was released on YouTube. It's scheduled to release on December 1st next monthEpisode 14 trailer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kQuAU-sXyk. On January 15th, 2019, the season 1 finale, Battle of the Planets, has been officially released. Season 2 will now be in production according to the creator of the series. Episodes Episode Keypoints * (Planned) = The planned date for the release of said episode. If any hiatuses happen, for each week it’ll push down a week (Like if an hiatus happens on an episode for 3 weeks, it’ll release 3 weeks later than the planned date). * (Part Number) = The episodes corresponding part, followed after with the date of release. Trivia - The series was in the making for more time than the original series, when Season 1 premiered (May 5, 2012 - March 2, 2013, which was 10 months. Season 1 of the REBOOT started around October 5th, 2017, and it ended around January 15, 2019, which was 15 months). - Season 1, Episode 16 will be the last episode to be animated in Sony Vegas/MS Paint. The show will transition to Adobe Animate CC 2019 starting on Season 2, and the rest of the series will be animated using Animate CC as well (With Sony Vegas being the editor for the audio from the animation). - Unlike the original series, Sherbert was first introduced right on the first episode. The original series introduced him at around Season 1, Episode 4. - Lewbert was not used much until Episode 9. Spencer thought that leaving him out as a protagonist will make his protagonist role useless (Yet Lewbert was also left out throughout most of the original series as well), so he decided to use him more on almost every episode after Episode 8. - This season had a few episodes remade from the original series to have better story lines and concepts. Although also had original episodes too, these episodes were what started the REBOOT in the first place. References